The present invention relates to cholesteric layered material, to multilayered cholesteric effect pigments, to a process for the production thereof, and to the use thereof.
Cholesteric layered material having the layer sequence A1/B/A2, where A1 and A2 are identical or different and each include at least one cholesteric layer, and B is at least one interlayer separating the layers A1 and A2 from one another, and cholesteric multilayered pigments having a corresponding structure are disclosed in DE-A-197 38 368.8, DE-A-197 38 369.6, DE-A-197 57 699.0 and PCT/EP98/05544 and PCT/EP98/05545. The disclosure content of these applications is expressly incorporated herein by way of reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide cholesteric layered structures having a similar structure which can be produced by lamination.
We have found that this object is achieved by the provision of cholesteric layered material of the type described at the outset, having the layer sequence A1/B/A2, where A1 and A2 are identical or different and each include at least one cholesteric layer, and B is at least one interlayer separating the layers A1 and A2 from one another, where B preferably absorbs all or some of the light transmitted by the layers A1 and A2, and the layer B is an adhesive layer.